1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game management device, a game system, and a computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon program, which control a game.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a baseball game which requires for a pitching operation, three operations of selecting a pitch type, setting a pitch location, and starting a pitching motion has been proposed. In the case of playing such baseball game with a stationary game device, since these operations can be performed by operating with a controller or the like while displaying a game image on a large size screen such as a television monitor or the like, the user can perform these operations without feeling much stress.
PROFESSIONAL BASEBALL SPIRITS 6, Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd., for PS3, Jul. 16, 2009
However, in the case of the baseball game using a smartphone or the like as the platform, it is possible to incorporate the above operation functions. However, since the screen size is limited, it is difficult to perform complicated operations. In particular, in the case of a portable terminal such as the smartphone, etc., the user is expected to play a game while holding the portable terminal with rasher hand. Therefore, it would be troublesome to perform the operation made up of a plurality of steps. It is therefore desired to simplify the operations.